Mobile communication devices, or “mobile devices”, are widely used and relied upon for business, personal, and emergency communications. As mobile devices have become more powerful and sophisticated, battery life has become a greater user preoccupation. For example, some modern smartphones may require recharging more than once a day.
Rather than suffer the inconvenience imposed by the need for frequent recharging, a mobile device user may prefer to simply remove and replace a spent or depleted battery. Attempts to accommodate battery replacement include preserving register values of the mobile device by making a transition into a low power standby mode during a pre-determined time interval. It is desirable that the internal clock as well as register values of mobile devices be preserved during an allowed time window for battery replacement.